This invention relates to a system and method for providing name pronunciations and more particularly audio versions of spoken name pronunciations retrieved from external Voice Mail systems.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of a directory service, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
On-line databases are valuable tools which provide information about people to enable effective communication. For example, on-line directory assistance can provide the telephone number and address for people and business in the database. Similarly, many large corporations provide on-line employee directories that provide the full name, address, email address, phone number, mobile phone number, home page URL etc.
With globalization, large enterprises, have more diverse work forces which can even include employees from several different countries. Furthermore, some people may prefer to be called by their middle name or their nickname. Consequently, it is useful to know how to properly pronounce the names of co-workers.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system and method that resolves these needs and others.